Deseo
by Mary-Dream-Cielo
Summary: Para el reto Año Nuevo Foro The Ruins, las tradiciones nos hacen fuertes porque nos unen a nuestras familias aunque tengamos la nuestra


Hola esta es mi historia Para el reto Año Nuevo Foro The Ruins, mi palabra es "Deseo", contra tiempo pero llegué jiji.-

Disclaimer: tengo muchas cosas en el mundo, casa, amigos pero no el honor de haber creado a Harry Potter.-

**DESEO**

En bonito lio se había metido, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su mujer ponerlo en semejante embrollo?, bueno… solo había olvidado pasar comprando leche y huevos ¡y ahora le dejaban la responsabilidad familiar más grande del año! Eso no era justo ¡Como se suponía que iba a elegir!, no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia, el primer año todavía estaba buscando mortífagos, el segundo se había quedado con Teddy que estaba enfermo, solo una emergencia así lo hizo renunciar a semejante cita en su primer año de casado…

Y ahora estaba ahí, un 29 de Diciembre en su oficina pensando en lo que iban a decir en dos días a media noche en un ritual familiar que le era completamente desconocido, sabía que tenía que ser algo bueno, no algo egoísta ni infantil como… "Que los Chuddles Cannons ganen el torneo este año", tenía que ser algo completamente noble, porque lo que si sabía de esa tradición es que había sido llevada a cabo desde antes que naciera el señor Weasley, nadie lo tomaba a la ligera ¡Hasta Charlie había elegido ese momento para pedirle a Angelina que se casara con él! Ginny se lo dijo al regresar a casa, algo bueno, noble, que pudiera compartir con Ginny ya que eran una familia, algo que hiciera que ellos dos… tal vez… puede ser.. SIIII… Nop, nada, en blanco.-

Estuvo así toda la mañana, cuando los demás aurores se asomaban a su oficina lo veian examinando, escribiendo y tachando en un papel, "listas de víctimas o mortífagos" pensaban al verlo tan serio, daban la vuelta y se marchaban sin llamar su atención, pero no, simplemente era una lista diferente, paz mundial-ya la habían conseguido- , amor de por vida –ya estaba casado con la "mujer de su vida"-, ¡Era imposible! Y ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a Ron, el muy traidor estaba de vacaciones por luna de miel y en contestación hubiera recibido un cruciatos con vociferador y todo.-

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, tirar la toalla, llegar a casa y pedir clemencia a su esposa cuando recordó que eso no serviría de mucho, los últimos días Ginny había estado molesta por todo, porque dejo tirados un par de zapatos, porque no le ayudó a lavar los platos, porque los lavó mal y el ya mencionado olvido que lo puso donde estaba. Caray, si le hacía falta su mejor amiga. En ese estado de desesperación estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta, levanto la vista cansada y solo miró aturdido al sujeto frente a él "¿Algún otro crimen que debo purgar?".-

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en su despacho por unos momentos, los dos hombres buscaban como empezar una conversación, obviamente con ellos un "¿Qué tal?" O "como nieva ¿no?" era absurdo Harry buscaba todas las combinaciones menos letales hasta…

-Puedo- preguntó Draco señalando una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Por supuesto… ¿se te ofrece algo? – preguntó con el tono más civilizado que encontró.-

-Si… bueno… iba a venir la semana pasada, parecía más propio, pero al final no lo hice… el caso es que… bueno...

-Malfoy… el día solo tiene 24 horas- el hecho de ser civilizado no le garantizaba su entera atención…

-Lo siento…- respiró profundo antes de abrir de nuevo la boca – Voy a casarme Potter.

Harry solo abrió un poco la boca y adopto la postura de cualquier mago al que le presentan un aparatito muggle como un ipod o una tablet sin darle ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con la cosa en cuestión, de hecho, así se sentía porque… bueno… ¿a él de que le servía semejante información? ni que fuera a invitarlo… ¿o sí?

-No es que vaya a invitarte – Harry respiró aliviado- pero lo estuve pensando y este paso significa formar mi propia familia – lo último lo dijo con un tono entre pregunta y reflexión personal así que Harry asintió cortésmente – y después de mucho tiempo pensando en ello no puedo hacer eso sin hacer las paces con la que tenía antes, es decir, con la familia que tenía antes.

-Eso parece muy maduro de tu parte Malfoy, pero me pregunto qué pinto yo en este cuadro.

-Teddy – algo desagradable pareció instalarse en la boca del estomago de Harry ¿Qué quería Malfoy con "SU TEDDY"? – su abuela es mi tía y él es mi familia, hable con Andromeda ayer y me dijo que en última instancia tú eres tan responsable de él como ella, así que vengo a informarte que quiero que Teddy esté conmigo este fin de año.

-Disculpa… ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Malfoy respiró un poco más antes de responder.-

-Que quiero que Teddy acompañe a Andromeda este fin de año a mi casa.

-No

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que Teddy esté este fin de año conmigo, con nosotros- ¿de qué le serviría toda la tensión de esos días si faltaba alguien importante? Teddy era importante, lo necesitaba también esa noche especial- Con toda la familia.

-Con tú familia… pero ¿Qué pasa con la de él?

-Yo soy su familia.

-Yo también-replico de manera calmada- además no te dije que venía pedir permiso, vine a informarte porque tienes derecho a saber dónde está.

-Pero…

-Es tu ahijado, esa es tu posición, y por respeto a ella estoy aquí.

No era una gran frase, no era de un erudito ni tenía la fuerza de un proverbio pero hubo algo en ella que heló a Harry "Ahijado", "Respeto"… "Padrino", "Posición", nada en esas palabras iba a retener a Teddy a su lado, él lo amaba, lo cuidaría y protegería por el resto de su vida pero el chiquito tenía otra familia que lo requería, no tenía nada con que esgrimir contra eso, no podía hacer nada para impedir que el pequeño estuviera en otro lugar una de las noches más especiales del año y un sentimiento velado se reveló a sus ojos.-

El último año y medio se había acercado más a Teddy, tenía una gran necesidad de estar con él niño, pendiente de él, corrigiendo a veces a Andromeda, había empezado a hacer preguntas del tipo ¿Cuándo le compraremos una escoba? ¿A qué casa irá? ¿A la nuestra? ¿Nuestra? Calló en cuenta que nuestra significaba para él "Harry y Ginny" cuando debía ser "Remus y Tonks".-

En ese momento se dio cuenta que se había levantado, miro a Malfoy suspiró y se sentó, luego tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, lo necesitaría para decir algo que en su vida había dicho.-

-Tienes razón Malfoy, tienes derecho a estar con Teddy- y se quedó ahí sentado, sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz bajo sus gafas.

-Feliz año nuevo Potter- fue lo último que escucho antes del sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras Draco Malfoy.-

-Feliz año nuevo… - se dijo a sí mismo en su despacho- ¿Qué puede tener de feliz? ¿Qué puede llenar…? –ahí estaba, tranquilo, impactante pero tranquilo, la idea llegó, Teddy era Teddy, siempre sería Teddy, el cuidaría de él y entendió quién "No era Teddy"… y por un momento agradeció a Malfoy, porque además de abrirle los ojos a la verdad más grande de su vida adulta, también le acababa de ayudar con lo que debía decir el 31 de diciembre a media noche.-

Y el día llegó, el 31 de diciembre Harry y Ginny se pasaron la mañana con Teddy, jugaron con él, lo consintieron y a Ginny se le escapó una que otra lagrima al pensar que no estaría con él en la noche, Harry agradeció que Ginny no lo presionara con el asunto de la tradición, quería que fuera especial, quería sorprenderla, quería que fuera algo que recordara por siempre, así que el hecho de que Ginny ya no estuviera tan, tan… rara, era bien recibido.-

Por la noche todo estaba listo iban a llegar a la madriguera, cenar, y a medianoche… todo iniciaría, Harry y Ginny se vistieron de gala, él, un elegante traje que resaltaba sus hermosos y ahora alegres ojos verdes, ella un precioso vestido cuya tela pareciera haber sido hilada para combinar a la perfección con su sedoso cabello rojo, se tomaron de la mano en el jardín para aparecer juntos.-

-Espera Harry… antes de salir… -suspiró-Lo siento cariño

-No Ginny.

-Si Harry, lo siento, no debí haberte presionado, yo solo estaba molesta y…-no puedes poner muchos peros cuando tu esposo te calla con una mirada y te besa hasta dejarte sin respiración.-

-Gracias por la presión, y aunque se oiga raro, gracias a Malfoy creo que se me ocurrió la mejor idea.-

-¿Malfoy?

-Es una larga historia… el punto es que en este momento Ginebra Molly Potter – le tomo las mejillas con adoración – te pido… te imploro que a medianoche deseemos…

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para convertirse en el hombre que salvó el mundo aceptó la pequeñez de esos logros al continuar con su petición justo en el oído de su esposa para que solo él y ella supieran el grado de entrega que había alcanzado su amor. Mientras Ginny solo abría los ojos atónita y completamente sonrosada ante semejante petición Harry hacia los honores para transportarlos a la madriguera.-

Al llegar, la lógica algarabía de tener una familia de desproporcionadas dimensiones con abuelos, hermanos, tíos, nietos, sobrinos, carreras, llantos, risas… bueno… risas no, más bien carcajadas, todas esas cosas imprescindibles en una enorme y hermosa familia hizo imposible que Harry y Ginny hablaran, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, lo cual era genial porque calculando sabía que ella no tendría tiempo de replicar

Y al fin las 11:45, todos listos, todos en sus posiciones en el jardín de la madriguera, siete grupos una por cada familia de los hijos Weasley formando un solo círculo los adultos alzando sus varitas al cielo cada pequeña familia debía formular un deseo para ese año, un deseo de familia, de familia porque la familia lo desea, porque era un deseo que los uniría mas ese año, hace unos veinte años Arthur y Molly desearon una niña, hace unos años pidieron la paz, ahora Harry quería lo único comparable a la paz en el mundo, cuando faltaban 15 segundos un haces dorados y rojos salieron del grupo de los señores Weasley y Charlie, el único soltero, y poco a poco salían más en su orden de llegada al mundo, Bill, Percy,… y algo salió ligeramente diferente…

-Harry, cariño-susurró Ginny, mientras él veía anonadado como cada deseo de cada familia se elevaba al cielo con las chispas de las varitas - cambiemos nuestro deseo.-

Ok, descripciones, claro, describamos, ¡Como si fuera tan fácil describir los que sentía el sujeto a 5 segundos en los que debía formular un deseo! ¡Un deseo que deseaba! ¡Y su mujer le decía que siempre no!

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny con la clara intención de decir algo dulce como ¡¿Enloqueciste? Pero lo que halló en sus ojos no era vergüenza, ni rebeldía, era un sentimiento de completa felicidad femenina, un brillo de orgullo y ansiedad que hizo que el palideciera, de repente los regaños, los platos mal lavados, el olvido de la leche y los huevos pasaron de ser raros a darle pánico e instantáneamente a llenarle el pecho de tanto orgullo que creyó que iba a rugir como un león.-

Se hubiera quedado así por lo menos dos horas si un resplandor a sus espaldas no lo hubieran hecho reaccionar.-

-¿Qué decimos? – preguntó al ver que Charlie ya había formulado su deseo y Ron con Hermione empezaban con el suyo.-

Ginny solo sonrió anhelante Harry le dio un pequeño beso mientras elevaban sus varitas y pasaba su vista desde sus brillantes ojos a sus labios y seguía instantáneamente lo que ella susurraba.-

-Que se vuelva a repetir – dijeron los dos mientras su deseo subía al cielo entrelazándose con los demás de esa hermosa y más extensa familia.-

Y que más puedes pedir cuando el original era "Deseo tener un hijo contigo" y ya se ha cumplido.-

Dedicado a todos los padres que antes que el dinero y las posibilidades ponen sobre la mesa el amor a sus hijos, puse a Harry en su dilema el 29 porque era el aniversario de mis padres y mamá siempre dice que cada vez que le decía a papá que venía un nuevo miembro se ponía tan feliz como si fuera el primero, y aunque él partió al cielo hace casi dos años nunca dejará de ser parte de la familia que crearon con mamá

Ok, esto es, tomatazos maldiciones y demás en el botoncito de abajo Feliz año nuevo


End file.
